


The Confusing Feelings of a One Thousands Year Old Wolf

by OkamiBattleBlock



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: After episode 12 so slight Spoilers, Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, slight song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkamiBattleBlock/pseuds/OkamiBattleBlock
Summary: Ogami Shirou Anima City’s finest detective, the immortal silver wolf praised by many, a total badass that took no shit from anybody, can’t for the long life of him figure out why he feels different about a cretan tanuki.
Relationships: Kagemori Michiru/Ogami Shirou
Comments: 16
Kudos: 322





	1. How can I Love When I'm Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> Hi’yall Okamibattleblock here and BNA was a great anime. So i decided to make a story for it. That’s it, see end notes for detail.

Ogami Shirou Anima City’s finest detective, the immortal silver wolf praised by many, a total badass that took no shit from anybody, the beastman that easily could hide all of his emotions behind two simple icy eyes, now laid in his bed as sweat slowly made its way down his head. 

Small groans of discomfort left his mouth, his eyelids tired to close even further, while desperately trying to find some comfort in his bed. Shirou experienced many types of pain, from being impaled to being crushed but never has he felt this helpless before all because of one nightmare.

  
  


_Shirou was on his knees in the ruined concert hall scared stiff, unable to move himself from a certain tanuki girl. She was smiling, gentleness and sincereness emanated from her dark brown body. But Shirou couldn't feel any of that, as his senses were overtaken by the blood that was puddling beneath and around her body._

_“ I guess this is goodbye then.”_

_“ Goodbye!?! Don’t you dare say that! I don’t mean to-” Shirou stopped talking as he felt the soft fur scratch behind his back._

_“ Don’t worry, If this is how I die then at least I repaid you for saving me.” The tanuki said so easily like it was nothing. “ Thanks Shirou for everything.” Her smile dwindled, turning into a pained expression. Shirou could see the tears swell up in her eyes. But before he could get a word out the tanuki girl's hand stopped rubbing his fur, before gravity pulled the once warm hand away from him._

_“ No!!!” But the wolf words were of no use._

_All he could do was look up at the sky, his mind trying to process what happened, the protector of beastman, just killed one. Not only that but one he got close too. Never in his life did he feel so helpless. He falled as a protector. As the beastman around became an unstable beast, here stood the silver wolf, holding the husk of the bridge between beastman and humans._

_“ No you can’t be gone!” The silver wolf managed to choke out. He didn’t know why but the thought of not being with the tanuki scares him. “Please don’t leave yet!” He called to the dead tanuki, but it held no response. But that didn't stop him._

  
  
  
  


“Michiru!!” Shirou shouted to his wall as he shot up from his bed. He looked around his dark room as he took in a few gasps of air to help recompose himself. He wiped his forehead with his arm before taking a look at his hand. Like in his dream he was trembling, his heart racing, and his vision slightly obscure by the dark room with the only light being the bright neon shining in from next door. 

Feeling slightly better, Shirou slowly got out of his now damp bed, throwing on a basic black shirt and his iconic trench coat, made his way to the door before but not before a soft and curious bird sound came from behind him.

“ Kooo?”

“ I didn’t mean to wake you.” Shirou said, as he put on a fake smile while walking over to the crow before petting it’s head softly. 

“ kooo.” Kuro chirped softly nuzzling into his friend's hand. 

“ I’m fine, you rest alright.” Shirou assured the bird as it moved his body in nodding motion, before slowly going to sleep with a peaceful look spread across his beak. Something Shirou wished he could feel.

Shirou just watched the nightlife pedestrians from the roof walk from one place to another with a can of beer in his hand, usually coffee would be his confort drink but he need something to dumb down his head, and while it did the effects were there it wasn’t as noticable as he would have liked. 

“Michiru,” Shirou said in a low growl, before taking another sip of his drink. Pinching his nose to help calm him down, he looked off into the sky lost in thoughts all alone.

_I’m the one who told her she can leave anytime she wants! If she wants to leave Anima, that’s her call. It’s not like I need a partner. I made it years without anyone. So why do I care so much if she leaves._

“Crap” 

Shirou shot up the moment Michiru's voice passed his ears, causing him to instantly turn around. In front of him was a little freaked out Michiru who tried, and failed, to sneak past him by saying anything at all. 

“ Hi there Shirou! What are you doing up so late.” Michiru said in a nervous tone, trying to play dumb as she scratched the back of her head. 

“ I can ask you the same thing.” Shirou asked as he realized he didn’t small her when he first came up here and strange enough a sense of guilt came over him, failing to realize she was gone this late at night. 

“ You could have told me before you left! Where the hell did you even go at this hour!?” The silver wolf asked with a mix of worry and anger in his voice. 

“ I’m sorry! It just- You were asleep! I didn’t want to wake you. Nazuna just needed my help with her setlist and who am I to say no to her.” Michiru retorted with a flustered face as she crossed her arms defensively, something Shirou found quite cute to the point it almost put a smile on his face. Key word being almost as his normal icy expression stayed frozen on his face. 

“ What list?” 

Michiru jumped at the question as she let her guard down. “ Ohh right! Nazuna is thinking of putting on another concert! After all the last one didn’t end well thanks to Alan.” The mention of the name was enough to bring down the mood on the roof. Shirou felt a chill run down his spine as his worst memory ever came back to him, and same with Michiru as she gently rubbed the arm Shirou bit her on. He couldn’t help but feel guilty for hurting her so much.

“ Anyway she just wanted my late night input on what to sing.” The tanuki girl said with a carefree aura. “ Sooooo why are you out here?”

Shirou stared at her for a few minutes. Admiring how the light from the moon and the neon just made her look different. He couldn't help but let a little blush come appare on his face. But he quickly turned away before the hybrid beastman could see anything.

“ Couldn't sleep.” Shirou coldly responded as he returned to the railing to overlook the city. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something felt different, no, he felt different. Something about being around Michiru after his dream just made it hard to face her right now. Half of him wished she would go to bed, but the other half wanted her to stay and annoy her way into his problem. Thankfully she falled to read between the lines and joined him on the edge.

“ Do you want to tell me why?” Michiru asked softly, like how a mother would comfort a child, her voice warming the detectives ears. For some the wolf felt the air around him heat up as his eyes landed on the tanuki. Her face plastered with genuine concern for him.

“No.Go to bed.” Shirou spat out as he teared his gaze from her. Shoving his hands into his coat pockets he made his way to the stairs, musing in his mind.

_Immortal and your acting like a damn puppy! She’s just a girl Shirou, a human one at that, and a close friend. Ya that’s right friend._ Taking out one of his hands to find how clammy they where 

“Hold it right there you jerk!” Shirou heard the tanuki order as he felt her soft paw wrap itself around his wrist, stopping him in his tracks. “ You forced the truth out of me, now I get to force the truth out of you!” 

Shirou growled in his throat, he hated how when she would try to pry into him. But this time he didn’t feel any remorse towards her, and more thankfully that she cared. He tried to shake off this warm feeling inside him but before he could think of a hrush excuse, he felt her grip grow stronger.

“ Fine then don’t tell me! But at least let me help you go to sleep.” She offered, her tone of voice was so comforting that it made Shirou’s face reden even more. _What’s wrong with me tonight!_

“I don’t want your-“ Before Shirou could huff out his denial he felt himself being pulled by the tanuki towards her rooftop room. Sooner than he would have liked she pushed open her door and led him inside. This is the first time he's been in here and it took him by surprise just how… Michiru her room was. Filled with her personality and her comforting scent now that he picked up. 

Shirou felt colder the moment Michiru took away her warm hand from his waist. Michiru meanwhile sat on her bed like, clapping her hands agust her legs ,that formed a kind of base, like she was calling a dog to lay down. Which in incense was exactly what she was doing. 

“ I’m not a dog in need of comforting.” Shirou coldly said as he propped himself august the door frame arms crossed refusing to even look at the girl pleading eyes. He knew with just one look he would buy into her embarrassing plan. 

“ Please. Let me do this for you. You do so much for me at least let me save you from being a grumpy morning person.” Michiru pleaded. Shirou threw her an icy glare and just as he expected her eyes broke him down. They were big, large even, and they shined with innocents. _Shirou! Say no to this!_

“ Fine! But just this once.” With heavy footsteps Shirou shut the door, sat down on the opposite end of her bed before slowly lying his head on Michiru’s lap facing away from her. For a two minutes the two just sat there Shirou watching the wall, all the while he felt Michiru’s gaze on her. 

“ This is stu-“ Just before his words left his mouth he felt her warm paws slowly stroking his clean white hair, which shut him up completely. Thankfully the mop that he calls a hairdue hid his face, as it turned a dark shade of red as Michiru shank her paw deeper into his hair even scratching behind his ear. Combined with her warmth it helped the old dog calm down allowing him to think more calmly.

_How in the world did I let this happen! Why do I feel different when she's around me? I never felt so… safe around anyone before. So what did this half bread do to me. She is nothing but a pain in the ass, finding her way into business she knows nothing about. Anytimes she does that she almost gets killed because of it._

Shirou noticed he started to trumble again the moment he thought of Michiru and death now always seemed to be a shiver down his spine. 

_Something I almost did to her. Am I that pathetic of a protector, that I let I feel under Nirvasyl Syndrome as well, that I almost killed her._ Shirou felt a tear swell up in one of his eyes, it was rare for him to cry, with two moments he could recall where he did. First was the massacre of him, and second a month ago, and now as he laid on the lap of the very girl he almost killed. 

_I don’t know why she stays. Doesn't she know staying with me could kill her! I already proved I can’t protect her, so why don’t she leave? Damn it!! Why do I care for you so much about this Tanuki thief!?_

**But watching you stand alone**

**All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow**

Out of all his raging thoughts, he falled to notice that Michiru put on music, and not only that but she was singing. Upon entering he failed to notice the small music box that she had. What it depicted he was unable to make out, but the beat it made was calming as Shirou listened to the backing. It had a soft music box melody only accompanied by a soft piano. But all paled in comparison to the voice of Michiru Kagemori. Each note she sang wasn’t perfect but the imperfections were perfect to Shirou’s ears. Her voice was just so innocent and full of hope, and just one of the most beautiful things he has ever heard. If the softness and warmth of her paw didn’t help calm him down, her voice definitely did. 

Shirou let his guard down as he slowly was lulled to sleep by the lullaby. He liked this. He liked this feeling of peace. He liked being here in this room. He likes listening to Michriu sing. As she took care of the notes Shirou simled a genuine smile as he figured out what was going on with him. 

_Shirou Ogami you old fool, how can I be dumb as a sack of brick when it comes to yourself._ Shirou thought as he slightly shifted his position so he could see Michiu’s face. Her eyes were closed with costation on the song, but her hands read his movement and went to petting the top of his head. Shirou noticed how the moonlight that creeped in from the window made her fur sparkle, how her mix of blue and brown hair blended seamlessly, how coarse and rough her fingers were from her athletic endeavors. How all of her little details warmed her heart. 

“ Thanks for being my silver lining Michiru.” Shirou wiped as he finally felt his eyelid grow heavy as his troubled thoughts flew away, with only one thing on his mind. _I have no right to make you stay in Anima. But even when you do go home, I'll always love you Michiru. For as long as I live._ Shirou nuzzled into Michiru’s hand before finally falling asleep.


	2. One Step Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha’yall Okamibattleblock here with a new chapter. I got nothing more to say really but here’s a chapter full of my words!

Kuro sat perched on Shirou’s shoulder as he buried his head into a book. He liked his study, it was quiet and allowed for time to himself from protecting his fellow beastman, that is unless his newly found love of his life and her identity stealing friend are chatting up a storm a few feet away.

“ I was thinking I would sing this song. Open the show with some high energy.” Nazuna said with a perky voice only an idol could have. 

“ I love it! Then after that you should sing this one next!” Michiru suggests with glee. 

Shirou looked up from his book as the warm voice passed his ears, allowing a sneaky smile to slip on his face before hiding it away. Ever since this morning the great wolf made an important decision he was going to confess his true feelings, she deserved to know before she left Anima, and who knows when that will happen. Besides he deduced hiding it would be unhealthy for him to hide his feelings. He just needed a plan to make it easy then just coming out and saying it straight, and thank the stars that Nazuna was here as reading century old love dramas could only give you someone so many ideas.

“ You should lend your voice to Michiru!!” Nazuna’s suggestion led to a very flustered Michiru, quickly being embarrassed by the thought. 

“ Yo-You gotta be joking!!! I don’t have anywhere near the talent as you Nazuna!”

“ I think you'll be just fine.” Both hybrid beastmen looked shocked as the wolf got off his chair and leaned himself on the front of his disk, as he jumped in the conversation. “ You sounded perfectly fine last night.” Shirou said with his normal icy expression so as to disregard any suspicion. 

Michiru’s face began to glow dangerously red“ Shirooooooou! Shut your mouth!!!” The tanooki screeched, burying her head away in her hands with embarrassment. Shirou let out a small scoff to surprise a smile. _She’s adorable!_

“ Seee! If the old fart says your good then you can’t be that bad.” 

With a scowl on his face thanks to the fox, Shirou watched as Michiru looked up to face them.

“ I-I don’t even know what song to sing.” 

“ Just sing whatever you want!! The pink furred fox took the tanooki’s hand in hers with a wide smile. “ Plllllllease Michiru!”

Shirou watched Michiru look around nervously, and in her frantic look around the office her eyes landed on his. Shirou smirked at how scared she was when he knew she was a great singer. Allowing for the rare smile to form on his face, he sent a mental message of, _You got this_. Michiru took a deep breath, looking a lot calmer now that her head settled down.

“ You're right I can do this! I mean I risk my life everyday just being around Shirou!! What else do I have to fear!”

Shirou felt a ping in his heart at the mention of how much danger he put her in. _Then you should listen to me once in a while. You beautiful thing._ Shirou was brought out of his mind as a loud alarm sounded from the back of Michiru’s pocket. 

“SHOOT! I FORGOT I HAD BEAR PRACTICE TODAY!!” Making a dust cloud as she ran around the house in her running legs, leaving both silver wolves confused and a little taken back from her actions, and before they knew it the tanooki was off. Nazuna and Shirou were a little worried when from outside the window you could hear “ JACKIE!!! PUT THE CHAINSAW DONE!!!” But after a few seconds the two were alone.

“ Well… I guess I’ll be going now.” The pink fox said as coldly, but before she could reach the door an even colder voice rang out in the room.

“ Wait. There's something I wish to discuss with you.” Shirou said with the voice of a emtinoless murder as he loomed over Nuzuna like a tower, his eyes pecing though her’s.

_“ What was that song you sang last night ?”_

_“ Ohh right last night!” Michiru's face lit up a light red, which made Shirou also turn a bit red. “ It's called ‘A Thousands Years’ I don’t remember the artist buuuut it was part of this movie I loved as a kid. Why did you ask?”_

_“ Just curious.”_

  
  
  


“ For the last time! You’re too stiff!” Nazuna scolded the wolf like he was a new puppy to be trained, which isn't too far off from the truth. “ Relax a bit.” 

“ How the hell can I relax my throat feels like dessert on fire!!” Shirou manges to curse out as he panted tired out beyond his belief. Just yesterday he asked the pop idol to teach him how to sing. When asked why he just came clean to his plan, and his feelings. Nuzuna loved up at the idea here he was, almost passed out on the piano in Nazuna’s practice room.

“ I told you not to put so much strain on your voice. It’s a put high song for your lower vocal range. Why this song anyways? I thought you would be more a classic balled type. Are your even sure she’s going to sing this?”

“ I don’t need to explain any more to you!!!” Shirou snarled as he guzled down some water. He was just embarrassed that he let his love for a girl to sing some cookie cutter pop ballad from a tween movie. Nuzuna was right this wasn't his type of music, heck he never really liked music. But love makes people do new and dumb things and this was no diffrent. 

“ Alright from the top!!” Nazuna command. With a low growl in his throat he followed the identity thief orders and stood up straight, his face a mix of his natural icy expression and tired face only someone who practiced something for hours with no sense of progress, also known as disappointment. Anyway with a rough cough Shirou took a deep breath, as Nuzuna let her fingers dance on the piano.

**Time stands still**

**BeAUty in aLlL she is**

**I will be bRave**

**I wiLl not let aNything take awAy**

**WHat’s st-**

“STOP!! For the love of yourself just stop!” Nuzuna pleaded as she slammed her hands on the piano making a tornado of different notes that didn’t go together.

Shirou felt himself cliche his first too soon felt more like fur then skin. Without thinking his hand turned paw as he punched a hole through the studio wall, making some ceiling crumble down. 

“ Haaay!! Don’t take out your anger on the wall!!” Shirou didn’t pay any mind to the snerk in the foxes voice. His fist clenched as he let out a pained wimper. _What the actual hell I’m I doing wrong!! It's just a song!_

“ It’s because you’re hiding .” Nuzuna said as if she read his mind. Dislodging his fist from the broken wall, he shoved his hand into his pockets and turned his face to the ground as he shifted back to human, his eyes hidden by his hair.

“ Singing isn’t just about sounding good, you have to show your emotions too.” The room stayed silent as both white wolves just stared at the wall. It was awkward for both of them, but unlucky for him Nazuna had a reason to leave. 

“ Look, the concert is in two days and I still need to finish some press stuff. I suggest you stay and practice.” Nazuna's tone was cold but firm like a mentor as she gathered her things and left with a loud click of the door.

Shirou was finally alone, and at an instant the wolf felt more at ease. He was used to being alone but he was also more used to having some young women around screaming her head off. Shirou looked at the piano as Nuzuna’s words echoed in his mind. _You have to show your emotions_. Wordlessly, he walked over to it and sat down on the set, and looked over the sheet music.

Slowly he put his hands over the keys like, carefully like they were hotkeys. Studying the sheet music like it was a murder report. Recaling from what he saw the identity thief did many times today, and just played out the tune. It was rocky at first but it grew easier as time went on.

Soon his fingers played the keys like he was beating up the scum of the city, swiftly and without hesitation. Same can be said about his voice. It wasn’t as clear and imperfect like Michiru’s, it was more rough and broken but it was very soulful and sounded like melted butter. As he played and sang the last note he felt different. Like he was born yet again, but instead from the painfully cries of the past, he could hear the peaceful winds of the future. He felt at peace. _Damn you Michiru, you're thawing my heart every day, he said in his mind_ letting go a genuine smile.

“ Beautiful! I think you're ready for tomorrow!” Nuzuna said with pride as she met the wolf at the piano. “ I guess you can teach a dog new tricks.” 

Shirou scoffed at the the girl as he began to gather his things and head for the door.

“ Wow not even a thank you!?” Nuzuna said with snerk and annoyance in her voice. 

Shirou threw on a smirk as he turned back to the fox. “ I let you take credit for my duty as the silver wolf, this is just you paying me back.” With that he left a very offended, yet understanding fox and headed home.

As he neared the Beastmen Op office he was delighted to hear the melody off Michiru’s voice sore from the roof and heal his ears from the city rustle and bustle. Shirou followed the flower smell up to the roof, and as the light sun hit his eyes his heart jumped in relief as his suspension was proven right. Michiru was practicing the very song that made him fall in love with her, and the song he was secretly practicing himself.

“ You plan to sing to millions like that?” Shirou sarcastically said catahing Michiru off guard. 

“ Ohh shut up!! Not like you could do better!!” With a playfully punch on the shoulder she joined Shirou on the edge railing. Shirou blushed a bit as the wind below thought her fur perfectly, sending her split ends dancing in the wind. 

“ But I won’t lie, I am a little nervous.”

“ What’s so special about this song anyways.”

“ To be honest I don’t really know. I just remember it being so hopeful and light I guess I fell in love with it.” Michiru looked to Shirou, who had a smirk on his face. “ I know I know, laugh all you wan-“

“ It’s not stupid Michiru” Shirou said as he put a hand on the girls shulder making her blush, as he looked at her dead in the eyes. “ I think you will do amazing tomorrow, and if you still feel nervous on stage, just look for me in the crowd.”

Shirou saw Michiru’s face light up, seemingly her doubt washing away, as she returned a smile. 

“ Thanks Shirou.” She said with a warm gratitude, and just before the wolf could pull away, Michiru pulled him into a hug. If Shirou could die again, he wouldn't mind dying right now, as the warmth of Michiru just made his heart beat one hundred beets per second, closing his eyes as he wrapped his arms around the girl. “ I’ll make sure to look for you tomorrow.”

“I'll be there like my life depended on it.” 

_Michiru, how in the world did I live so long without you. You really left an imprint on this old’s wolf icy heart._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You reached the end!! Good job!! Next chapter is the last chapter so I hope you all are ready for the end cuz it’s coming! Anyways here’s a game drink Every time you think there’s a Twilight reference, you’ll be fine just a little tipsy.


	3. I Have Died Everyday Waiting For You.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay y’all Okamibattleblock here and let’s celebrate!! This is my 1st finished story ever!! I must say it was a great time to write this thing. So sorry for not updating sooner, as I had Internet problems so ya. For the song part there are two versions you can listen to if you want. It really just deepens on how high you think Michiru and Shirou can sing. If you think it a little higher then go with the og version of “ A Thousand Years” ,dubbed pt2, or if you they sing a bit lower then the glee version of the song is the one for you.

It was the day of the revival concert and the city just grew more noise than ever before. By request of the Mayor a lot of the police force were directed to help with preparations, just standing guard around the concert hall to prevent any unfriendly beastmen in. Shirou included. So here he is staring idly off into the distance thinking about the events to have yet to come.

_ Ever since that day I’ve been in hell. What most people don’t realize is that dying is easy living is so much harder.  _ Shirou hid it well but he was shaking with fear. But despite that he couldn't help but smile.  _ Michiru today you decide how I live the rest of my life. Be it in the bright sun of your smile, or in the darkness of your rejection.  _

“Found You!!” Before he could turn to face her the wolf felt the strong arms of Michiru wrap their way around his body from behind. “ You could have texted me that you would be gone!! I mean who leaves notes anymore!?”

Shirou smiled at the girl’s disregard for older forms of communication.”I didn’t want to wake you and you forgot to charge your phone. I just did the sensible thing.” Shirou said sly with a smirk.

“Whatever! Just put it someplace I can see it next time!” Shirou could practically feel a pout coming from her. 

“It was the dark blue sticky note on a light brown table!? How did you miss it?” 

“Because I was looking for you everywhere you dummy!! Shirou couldn't help but hope that meant something deeper. 

“Yet you call yourself a detective!” Shirou said sarcastically as a smirk crossed his face, offending Michiru even more. 

“Haaaaay!!! If anything it’s your fault!! All my skills are from you dummy!” Michiru spat back releasing her tight hug from the wolf and wrapped her arms around herself.

Shirou smiled at Michiru's playful pride.  _ If your smile could kill, I would kill to be your first victim….. Why am I so sappy today?  _

Shirou and Michiru needed this nice break in the park. After Michiru convinced the grumpy old twenty something looking wolf to join her on what Nazuna called ‘vocal restoration’ to help make sure her voice is at tip top shape before the show, the two decided to just sit on a nice park bench and enjoy the nice breeze. Shriou guessed the key idea of restoring your voice was to not use it… a point lost on the tiny beastman as she just talked on and on, not that Shriou minded he quite enjoyed the girlish voice although he wasn’t really listening to what she was saying. 

With the sounds of the rustling trees, the almost comforting mumbled talk of pedestrians, and of course the adorable little talking machine next to him. With all of that Shirou felt himself slowly drifting off as he tilted his head back slowly flowing asleep as new thoughts started to flow into his mind.

_ How can a day this peaceful have me the most scared in my life? I’ve only been this… scared in my life was when I- NO Shirou!! I mean what happens if she says no? I doubt she wants to stick around me. It would be too awkward for her. She’ll jump at the chance to become human again.  _ Shirou felt a painful ping in his chest at the thought of his life without Michiru even as a friend.  _ But if she does return my feelings then…. I- I don’t even. That would just be-  _ Shirou was so giddy at the thought that his brain couldn't even make up sentences.

“Hay!! Are you even listening!?” Shirou eyes shot upon as a very unamused Michiru, her adorably angry face bringing a smile to his, along with a light blush.

“No. Hell you should be saving your voice for tonight, not talking your mouth off.” Shirou said with a smirk.

“That’s still no excuse to just ignore me!!!!” Michiru pouted, dropping herself sinking down the bench like a pile of goo. Shirou was amused for a bit but soon noticed she seemed really hurt.  _ Nice going shit head!,  _ the wolf thought. So with a chough Shirou tried to make it better.

“Sorry that was rude of me, what were you saying?” Shirou watched as Michiru bit her lip as she gathered her thoughts. 

“It’s just… I’m still so heckin’ nervous ya know?” Michiru sheeplessly said as she started to twirl her hair in around her tiny claws. “ Like what if y-um- they don’t like me?” 

Shirou had to blink as his mind basically shut off at her self correction.  _ She was about to say ‘ if you don’t like’, no can it!! That doesn't mean crap!  _ Shirou scolded himself but failed to hide his smile, and slight blush for that matter. Clearing his throat to compose himself, he took Michiru’s free hand into his, gaining her attention judging by the slight jump she made.

“You risk your life everyday with me. What can be so scary about singing?”

“It’s different from fighting crime!! When I punch someone in the face I’m not telling them anything personal!! Nazuna said singing it about showing yourself to your audience and I don’t know if I can do that.” Michiru quietly admitted. Almost instinctively Shirou put his large arms around the girl pulling her into a warm hug. Catching Michiru off guard.

“Then just look for me! Let me be the only audience member you see.” Shirou said, his voice low and sincere. He almost thought he was hugging her too hard as Michiru didn't react, but soon his worry was put away as he felt a equally hard hug back.

“Thanks Shirou. I hold you to it.” After a few more seconds in the warm embrace of each other, Shirou's ears perked up and a few voices around them. People were talking, a little taken back from the outburst of affection. But one group of dark, deep, and rough voices stood out from the rest. One that made Shirou pulled her even closer. Looking around frantically for the source of the voices he heard, his eyes landed on a group of shady looking people hidden in the tree lines. 

“That freak will get what’s comin’ to her.” 

“If that human thinks she can just join us ture beastmen, she’s a fool!”

“For once I agree with you monsters. She's more of an abomination than the rest of you.”

“Come on guys! We have to prepare for tonight!” The last voice said as, the sound of the counching rustling leaves single there departure. 

It didn't take long for the great detective to put together the dots, it also didn’t take long for him to get angry.  _ Hunters!! There trying to ruin another celebration! But worse, those bastards are after my Michiru!  _ Shirou could feel a fire build in him, if it wasn’t thanks for Michiru sacrifice during the ‘incident’ he was sure he would have contracted Nirvasyl Syndrome once again. 

“Hay! Shirou! I…can’t…. breath!” Michiru choked out, Shirou slightly loosened his grip to allow her air. 

“ Is something wrong?” She asked innocently. 

“ Nothing. You just focus on the show.”

“ Okay, as long as you promise to be there.”

Shirou felt himself smile at the childish notion of a promise. “ I wouldn't miss it for the world.” 

“ Good. But I can’t sing if I can’t breathe!!”

“Sorry.” Shirou said warmly as he buried his muzzle into her red jacket.  _ I promise I will protect you with all I got. _

A horrible squishing sound could be heard from one of the many neon lit alleyways along the concert hall. Multiple figures could be seen lying lifeless in small pools of some type of liquid. Through the dark, Shirou could be seen standing tall, and obviously angry, fighting another large figure. Fighting was a loose term, as it seemed more like a one sided brawl. 

“You’re-pay for that!” 

“Try your best scum!” With a roar coming from both Shirou and the shadow went for each other, punches were thrown, colorfully vocabulary was spat, and blood was spilt. Loud crunching sound echoed off the tight walls of the alleyway, soon the sound of heavy wheezing and coughing rang out, as one of the shadows fell to the floor. It didn’t stay there for long as the immortal wolf picked him up and slammed him against the wall, holding him by the neck.

“NO! Just st-AHH!” 

“Give me one reason to stop. You intend to hurt many to kill one person.” The angry wolf added insult to the many injuries kneeing the sorry sap in the stomach to remove air. “ Not only that, you tried to lay a figure on some I love! So tell me why I shouldn't kill right now!!” 

“Ple-“ The other was now gasping for air, pulling on Shirou’s unmoving arm. Letting out a horrible snarl, he delivered one more punch agust the shadow knocking it out. 

“You can thank your target for clearing my conscience.” Shirou growled as he phased back into human form. Looking around to admire his work, while admiring in the sense that he felt little joy in it and was just checking if the job was done. His coat was heavy dull to the mass amount of blood it shocked up from the battle, and to be frank he felt tired. In his moment of peace he could hear the faint ringing of his phone and he was relieved at the name of the caller.

“How's your end Captain Yuji?”

“We’re alright here Ogami. How about you?”

Shirou looked back to the bloody scene behind him, “ Just bring some medics when you get here alright.” Shirou said as he let himself take a few deep breaths. 

“You really did a number on them didn’t ya? Well alright just send me your location and we’ll be right there.” The old dog said before hanging up. Leaning himself on a nearby wall to let himself reset and think.

_ She’s safe now. Nobody can hurt her now, and hopefully she won't hurt me tonight.  _ Shirou thought as he put his hand on his fastly beating heart.  _ Now all I have to do is watch her prefremore and confess.  _

Just as he was about to get up another loud ringing was heard from his phone, and it was not who he was expecting. With a scowl he picked it up.

“What do you want identity thief!?” 

“You’re dead beat ass that’s what! Where the hell are you!”

“Why do you care?”

“I don’t give a damn about you, I'm asking for Michiru’s sake!!” 

Shirou heart stopped.  _ Michiru’s sake!? What's wrong with her!? Did I let one slip though?  _ Dragging himself from the quickly forming dark hole of his thoughts.

“What’s wrong with Michiru!?!? Isn’t she supposed to be on stage soon!” Shirou shouted into the phone, his voice filled with worry. But he was only gifted with silence on the other end, which was not helping his frantic state. “Nazuna Hiwatashi!! Answer me dammit where is Michiru!?!”. Shirou ordered, his voice desperate . On the other end he heard heard a disappointed sigh on the other end filling his heart with dread. 

“She was too scared to perform Ogami. ” Nazuna said painfully straight. “ Michiru went on, she got through the first verse and froze, no doubt looking for you. She flew off mid performance and has been gone for about an thirty minutes now.”

“Do you know where she went! Please you have to tell me!!”

“Best guess she went home. Now go make it up to her before I-“

Shirou didn't give Nazuna the time to finish whatever threat she was going to make, all he cared about was getting to Michiru.  _ Stupid!! Idiot!!! Immortal dog!!!! How could you do that to her! You promised you were going to be there for her! You goddamn promised but you broke it!!  _ All the city's light flew past him as he ran to the Beastmen Co op. Every minute that passed was one year of being alone for the rest of his sorry existence. His face was burning, his eyes watery, and his heart was beating so fast it felt like it would explode any moment from now. 

Finally he made his way to the place they called home. Like a flash of light he made his way up the stars to the only place he could think she’ll be, the roof. Within only a matter of seconds the white wolf of legend stood in a million broken pieces as he watched Michiru calmly looking over the neon city.  _ Now it's Shirou Ogami. Your life changes here. _ With a deep breath he took his first steps forward.

“Mic-“

“Thanks.” Michiru said softly, her voice sounded worn out. She turned to face Shirou, and the sight of tear tracks and red puffy cheeks nearly brought him to his knees. 

“For what?” Shirou asked, his voice shaky as he stood a good five feet away from her.

“For protecting all these people. I mean the concert was a celebration to heal Anima City, and I guess some dummy human didn’t like that. So am I right?”

Shirou simply nodded as he took a simple small step forward, swallowing a large lump in his throat. “ The- I want- Michiru I-“ 

“ Don’t apologize please. I get you a job to do and I'm glad you did it.” Shirou watched as Michiru half heartedly smiled at the ground trying to hide the stray tear in her eye, “I guess it was foolish of me to think just we- no just forget it. Goodnight Shirou.” Michiru said quietly as she started towards her room, leaving behind a frozen Shirou. 

Everything around Shirou seemed to move in slow motion. HIS everything was sad, and broken because of him.  _ Seconds Ogami! You have seconds before she leaves you for good!! Make this right now you can’t live without her.  _ Shirou watched as Michiru passed by him with her head hung low,  _ never or forever Shirou.  _ Just as Michiru was back to back to him he took in a deep breath that was the start of his new eternity.

**Time stands still**

**Beauty in all she is**

**I will be brave**

**I will not let anything take away**

**What's standing in front of me**

**Every breath**

**Every hour has come to this**

Michiru froze the moments the words passed her ears. Instinctively Shirou wrapped her up in his arms and just hugged from behind her resting his head on top of hers. Gasping her tiny hands into his arms he continued with his confession, more than happy to let Michiru join him.

  
  


**_One step closer_ **

**_I have died everyday waiting for you_ **

**_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_ **

**_For a thousand years_ **

**_I'll love you for a thousand more_ **

**_And all along I believed I would find you_ **

**_Time has brought your heart to me_ **

**_I have loved you for a thousand years_ **

**_I'll love you for a thousand more_ **

**_I'll love you for a thousand more_ **

**_One step closer_ **

Lightly tapping on his arm, Michiru singled for Shirou to let go of her, which he begrudgingly agreed to do. How ever long the two where a part was already too long for the wolf, but thankfully he didn’t have to wait long for Michiru to take hold of his hands allowing both of them to look dreamingly into each other's eyes, while letting Michiru have a turn to sing.

_ I have died everyday waiting for you _

_ Darling don't be afraid I have loved you _

_ For a thousand years _

_ I'll love you for a thousand more _

Jumping into his arms Michiru wrapped her arms around the wolf’s neck and her legs around his torso, as Shirou held her by her waist leaving only an inch between their faces. Love struck faces on both of them. Shirou, with a new sparkle in his eyes, led both of them into the finale of their balled.

**_And all along I believed I would find you_ **

**_Time has brought your heart to me_ **

**_I have loved you for a thousand years_ **

**_I'll love you for a thousand more._ **

As the music slowly faded away leaving only the two alone, and not a second later the two joined their souls for all eternity with a loving passionate kiss. Each of them pulling each other closer never wanting this little moment to end. But then again, it was a little moment in their perfect forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We made it to the end!! Ya! Thanks for reading this... thing. Again little game take a drink every time you think there is a Twilight reference your just be a little tipsy, again. So song credits to to Christina Perri, and that’s it it over. Go read something better.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright you reached the end ya!! So some things I this is going to be a short story so keep an eye out for that! Next thing if you didn’t already google the song I used it is  
> “A Thousand Years” by Christina Perri, pacifically the lullaby version, so if you want you can listen to it it’s great.( All credits go to Perri not my song). Any who please leave a comment and tell me how I did, and I shall be back with chapter two.


End file.
